Fluid purification apparatuses, systems and methods with which the present fluid purification operational apparatuses, systems and methods may be used are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/948,210 and 11/948,256. It is believed that certain of those fluid purification apparatuses, systems and methods would benefit from improved operational and control systems and methods.
Fluid purification apparatuses, systems and methods sometimes operate in extreme conditions or under varying circumstances. For example, certain fluid purification apparatuses and systems operate in vehicles and are subject to extreme cold temperatures. Thus, it is believed that there is a need for apparatuses, systems and methods of maintaining fluid purification operation in cold temperatures.
Other fluid purification apparatuses and systems operate in vehicles that would be better served by fluid purification apparatuses and systems that include circuitry for safe operation. Thus, it is believed that there is a need for devices, systems and methods that provide for safe operation of fluid purification apparatuses in various applications.
Pressure restricting devices are sometimes used in fluid purification apparatuses and systems. For example, in fluid purification apparatuses that separate and remove water from the fluid, pressure is frequently reduced to introduce the fluid into an evaporator chamber through which air is circulated. Such pressure restricting devices may reduce pressure at the outlet of the fluid purification apparatus to an undesirable extent. Thus, it is believed that there is a need for apparatuses, systems and methods of pumping fluid from a fluid purification apparatus and for applying energy acquired from a pressurized fluid entering a fluid purification apparatus to fluid leaving the fluid purification apparatus.
Fluid purification apparatuses, systems and methods also sometimes operate in systems using fluid storage tanks, such as hydraulic fluid tanks, and those fluid storage tanks are sometimes vented to the atmosphere. Accordingly, it is believed that there is a need for improved devices, systems and methods for treating atmospheric gases entering or leaving such a fluid storage tank.